


The Witcher's Heat

by Leo_Our_Queen



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaskier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Geralt, Omega Verse, Sarcasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen
Summary: Geralt’s intimidating stature as a Witcher can't stop biology and needs someone for his heat soon. Jaskier, being available, is Geralt’s choice for companion. Now if only he would shut up, it would be a perfect heat in Geralt’s opinion.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 709





	The Witcher's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my amazing [Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tau_Braxiatel%E2%80%9D>%20Wife</a>%20and%20my%20lovely%20alpha%20<a%20href=) for being my beta reader and making sure this shit storm was readable.
> 
> Also to [MistyDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer%E2%80%9D>Pax</a>%20my%20gorgeous%20beta%20reader%20for%20half%20my%20shit.%0A%0AI%20also%20wanna%20give%20my%20shout%20out%20to%20<a%20href=) for giving me the motivation in the first place.

Jaskier was nervously twiddling his thumbs, watching the large omega before him gather together everything for his nest, but soon to be _their nest_. He couldn't divert his captivating stare watching Geralt work on the bedding, just knowing that soon he'll have the privilege to be with such an amazing being. The thought alone was terrifying him.

"What is it?"

Jaskier was snapped out of his thoughts by the question. "What's what?"

The eyeroll was strong enough to be sensed even though Geralt's back was turned.

"I can hear your thoughts from here, and they're quite intrusive. What is it?"

Jaskier took a deep breath. "I've never… I mean I have… but you're just so…"

To say Geralt looked confused was an understatement, but that expression quickly turned into irritation. "My heat is to start very incredibly soon. If you're having second thoughts maybe-"

"I'm nervous!" Jaskier exclaimed.

"This is my first time spending a heat with an omega and I'm nervous. You're just so… _you_ and I'm worried that I can't be a good alpha for you."

Geralt took in his words with empathy. He understood the nervous man in front of him had serious anxiety. He had nearly fainted when first approached with the request of mating. Letting out a sigh while he walked over to the smaller alpha, he titled Jaskier's head and placed a deep kiss on his red lips. The bard could taste the omega's preheat pheromones due to how strong they were. The doubt immediately left the younger man's mind before their kiss broke apart.

"You're more than enough alpha for me."

Geralt even allowed a small smile to slip on his lips. "Even though I'm more alpha than you," he finished and turned to walk towards his nest.

"Hey… wait! How dare- you are rude!"

Jaskier didn't get a chance to finish his exasperated claim before the smell of slick suddenly filled his nostrils.

Geralt's heat had officially started.

Jaskier's pupils dilated, his rut was triggered immediately. He stood and made his way towards the nest, but daring not to enter without the large omega's permission. As soon as he was granted, he attacked Geralt's mouth with ferocity.

After fighting with the leather and straps, Jaskier finally pulled his omega's pants and undergarments around his ankles to get more of that sweet smell of slick. Geralt moaned into Jaskier's mouth when his silk shirt was rucked up to tease the hardened nubs on his broad chest. 

_"Fuck._ " The witcher whispered as if a prayer.

The young alpha began kissing and licking his way from behind Geralt’s ear down the curve of his throat to the sharp line of his collarbone, his eager hands tugging and teasing his nipples.

Jaskier relished in the normally stoic omega's whimpers and pants. "You like that don't you? _Fuck_ you're such a greedy omega."

Geralt shuddered at hearing the alpha voice like silk in his ear. _"Please,_ ugh."

Jaskier pushed the omega on his back and took a moment to finish removing the rest of his own clothing, Geralt's deep whine at the lack of contact going straight to his already swollen cock.

The young alpha took a moment to appreciate the body writhing beneath him in pure want, watching as the precome pooled on his toned belly.

"Turn over."

Despite being in the throes of heat, Geralt still couldn't help but let out a growl at the command. He was no submissive omega.

"Turn over." Pure alpha laced in his words was enough to make the omega turn and present, his hole glistening as slick dripped down his thighs and staining the linen in their nest. While Jaskier's hands were spreading his ass, he leaned forward for a small taste of his slick. The moan Geralt let was purely erotic. Jaskier couldn't get enough while he was licking, nipping, and sucking Geralt open, tasting the sweet omega slick, the witcher had to press his mouth to his arms to stop the moans that were escaping.

“Fuck, who knew that you were a kinky bastard?” Geralt teased as Jaskier gave a low growl in his throat. Geralt looked over his shoulder to tug the alpha's head for a claiming kiss. Jaskier runs his hands up the omega’s taut arms, feeling the muscles shift under his touch.

Jaskier gripped his hips in both hands, his cock lining up to push past the wet rim. “I’m going to be the one and the only one to fuck this ass. It's _mine_.” He growled, taking another kiss, biting and tugging on Geralt’s lower lip.

"Don't get cocky." Geralt panted.

“You may be stronger. But right now you're _mine_ , my fucking omega.” Jaskier growled in his ear.

He entered the omega slowly, giving him time to adjust to his length and the feeling of being so full. 

"Fuck me, hurry."

"Say it." Jaskier growled.

"You bitch, _please_ just-"

Jaskier bit the omega's shoulder, his hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. "Say it!"

"Please… alpha. _Fuck me._ "

Shoving Geralt's chest down and with one hand and interlacing their fingers with the other, he started to ruthlessly pound into his ass.

"So good. So fucking wet, so damn _tight._ "

Jaskier continued to pound into his omega, biting on his neck and shoulders, marking Geralt up while he keened under his alpha. Breathy moans and grunts along with the sound of skin slapping completely filled the room.

The alpha let go of Geralt’s hand and immediately went to his cock, jacking off the larger member as he felt his orgasm approaching fast.

Geralt moaned, fucking himself back on the alpha's length. Slowly Jaskier watched his strong and beautiful omega fall apart in his hands, whimpering and moaning. He could feel his knot expanding and pushing against the already swollen and red rim.

"I'm close. Fuck yes, I'm so close."

"Fuck!" Geralt moaned at his words.

“Fucking like that, don’t you, dirty little slut?” Jaskier growled as he tugged the white hair, forcing the large omega's head back. "You take it so good. Such a good omega." 

Geralt wanted to call the young man a kinky insecure little shit, but the pleasure was too much to even articulate his sentence. The alpha spread apart the wet slicked cheeks to see where the omega's hole stretched around his cock. " _Fuck_ , oh fuck yes. Just take it."

The sight alone was enough to push him over the edge, his knot growing swollen and finally pushing past the Geralt’s rim, and locking them both together. The praise and stimulation was too much, Geralt cried out as he came right on the bedding underneath him.

“Fuck, that was a lot hotter than I thought it would be,” Jaskier groaned, shutting his eyes and pressing his forehead against Geralt's neck. Finally coming down from the orgasmic high, he manoeuvred them both on their side. He could feel the tugging at the base of his knot as his omega made himself comfortable. 

"By the time your knot goes down, the next wave of my heat should start." Geralt said around heavy breathing, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah? I still need to get some water for you, not to mention food. Oh! Of course I must clean you up… which is probably pointless for me because I'll just dirty you up again. Does your nest need adjusting? Are you sore? Hurting? I can give you a good rub down and even-"

"Shut up."

Jaskier's teeth clacked as his mouth snapped shut.

"You're doing great, alpha," Geralt sighed out.

Jaskier smiled and hummed in acknowledgement as he nuzzled his face in Geralt's neck and wrapped his arms around the larger frame. "Thank you," Jaskier whispered out.

"Hm?"

"For this privilege; you truly are a strong and incredibly beautiful omega. You haven't a clue how honored I feel to be allowed in this nest and even mate you. So thank you, for this incredible privilege."

Geralt had no words, but instead took the alpha's hand and laced their fingers together as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Would you like me to sing to you?"

"Get out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all lovelies sooooo much for reading!! Comments always appreciated!


End file.
